


(I’m not) gonna tweet you a love song

by stellascribbles



Series: put your life on the web and you will find (like-minded people all have a good time) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Instagram, Internet, M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Social Media, Technology, Twitter, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellascribbles/pseuds/stellascribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck,” says Dean. He’s scrolling down a series of twitter pics (don’t even get him started on Cas’s newfound appreciation of social media) from the last two days. </p>
<p>(Being a human in the 21st Century requires a study of cultural norms, and Cas knows the value of hands-on learning. Featuring social media!Cas. Canon-AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I’m not) gonna tweet you a love song

The one thing about the excessive Instagram posts from Cas is that it’s extremely easy to track his location. Which is good, because Dean’s on his way to kill him and he could use the information.

The reason is displayed clearly on his laptop screen, the posts lined up neatly and timestamped to the minute on the webpage like evidence.

“What the fuck,” says Dean. He’s scrolling down a series of twitter pics (don’t even get him started on Cas’s newfound appreciation of social media) from the last two days.

“Cas is actually quite proficient at this stuff,” says Sam, smirking beside him, “not that I’m surprised. He started twitter only three weeks ago.”

According to his lover’s account, he’s already gained 1502 followers, and the number keeps rising. That’s not why Dean wants to kill him though. He’s staring at the Instagram post again, which was cross-posted on twitter two weeks ago, leading Dean to discover his twitter account this morning. There is a slew of twitpics after the first Instagram link, which he expected to contain the usual things – selfies, food, cats, mundane documentations of daily life.

Except a solid forty percent of the twitpics are all of Dean. Half-blurry shots of Dean’s profile; the back of him leaning into the open trunk of the Impala; him reaching up for a pack of beer when they went for a grocery run together. And then there’s the close-up of Dean’s sleeping profile in the Instagram pic, the first post that started it all. The text accompanying it simply states: my bf, Dean.

That tweet alone has 1284 retweets and 1074 favorites.

“Dude, stop making that face, it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be,” Sam finally breaks the silence again. “It’s actually kind of cute.”

Sam forces him to read some of the comments on his smartphone, which ranges from “<3 omg so cute”, “hottie”, “I wish he was my bf god look at dat ass”, to “Cas omg he’s so stunning! Ur so lucky” and “can you post more pics pls!!” There’s a tweet from Cas thanking them for the feedback, and asking them to retweet if they want him to post more. It seems at least 1300 people agree with the idea.

Dean says, “You knew about this and you didn’t bother to tell me?” Hell, Sam probably encouraged Cas to make that twitter account in the first place.

“There’s pictures of me in there too!” Sam says defensively. “It’s not as big a deal as you think it is, don’t get your panties in a knot, man.”

Dean glares at him. Rolling his eyes, Sam leaves his smartphone to Dean and stalks out the room, muttering something about drama queens with an overinflated sense of self-importance.

Sam had been Cas’s first resource for all things related to using technology and the internet - they had been spending a lot of time hanging out in the study room, where the wifi was strongest. Rightly so, because his little brother spends more time on the internet than he has to, doing things other than hunting research. He probably even does some light gaming, goes on forums and shit. Once, Dean had walked past and heard Cas ask, “What is a “#selfie”?” and Sam had to launch into a long explanation about hashtags and internet phenomena.

Dean’s embarrassment has faded a little by the time he reads through some of the tweets to his lover. Many of them are sweet replies to his other posts. Dean may be reluctant to say it out loud, but he can admit that Cas is really skilled at social media – his tweets are funny, endearing, but some are also informative and relevant. He’s also a fast to engage in open dialogue with twitter users, and all right, Dean can see his appeal from a stranger’s standpoint. Many of the exchanges are from gay users thanking him for his advice and for being an inspiration and supporter for the LGBT community.

But damn, Cas was _his_ first, and then he realizes – he’s jealous. He’s not jumping with joy at the fact that he now has to share Cas with thousands of other people who take up the bits of time that Cas isn’t spending with Dean.

This thought probably wouldn’t even occur to Cas though; no matter how adept he is with learning technology, he’s still a bit slow to pick up on some of the more subtle human cues and emotions. To his lover, it’s a fun human experiment, and he’s really taking this immersion in social media seriously.

A beep from his phone signals an update. Cas’s latest tweet. Dean steels himself and taps on it. It’s an underexposed picture of Cas leaning over an empty chair, sad-faced. The text reads: Dean is late. Where is he? </3

Involuntarily, he cracks into a wide grin and gets up, keys in hand. He had been so distracted he almost forgot they had made dinner plans.

“Where’re you going?” Sam pokes his head out his bedroom door.

“Out.” Dean had recognized the rustic décor and dim lighting from Cas’s twitpic immediately. “Going to Angelo’s. Don’t wait up.”

He has a date with his wayward boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [mishaconfetti](http://mishaconfetti.tumblr.com/) for the beta! <3  
> The title of the series is from ["The Social Media Song"](http://shimona.bandcamp.com/track/the-social-media-song) by Shimona.


End file.
